It is possible in the case of electric drives to capture the current that is supplied to the motor and to use said current by way of example for controlling the drive. Moreover, this current can be used for measuring indirect variables. By way of example, the electric drive can be embodied as part of a tank leakage diagnostic pump (DMTL). In this case, a conclusion regarding the pressure in the tank can be drawn by means of measuring the motor current.
Malfunctions or rather defective functions of the electric drive can influence the current measurement and lead to incorrect measurements. Malfunctions of this type can lead to an inaccurate control of the electric drive or to an incorrect diagnosis when interpreting the measured values. By way of example, in the event of a tank leakage diagnostic pump, malfunctions in the electric drive can lead to a leakage being indicated even though the tank system does not have a leak.